


A Seussical DeathNote Seduction

by recipe for insanity (sabriel75)



Category: Death Note, Dr. Seuss
Genre: Crack, Green Eggs and Ham, M/M, Rhyme, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/recipe%20for%20insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One L Lawliet is convinced one Light Yagami actually loves him, and goes about questioning him in Green Eggs and Ham fashion.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seussical DeathNote Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> [Tierfal](http://tierfal.livejournal.com/) hosted a [post porn party](http://tierfal.livejournal.com/204876.html) at her LiveJournal account and I couldn't help obliging when faced with the challenge of writing Death Note in Dr. Seuss style. Twas fun, although you have been warned! Rhymed crack... sort of. Cracktastic writing ahead.

I am gay.

Gay am I?

No. No. Don't say it that way.

Yagami. It's Yagami.

I am not gay.

Do you like me?

I do not like you,

L Lawliet, you poof.

I do not like you,

You freaky spoof.

Would you do me here or there?

No, I wouldn't you demented hare!

I wouldn't do you here or there.

I wouldn't do you on that swivel chair!

I do not like you, now or ever.

I do not like you, however clever.

Would you? Could you? Do me?

If I were your sweetheart?

No, I wouldn't do you.

Couldn't do you.

You moony tart.

I wouldn't do you.

Couldn't do you.

Here or there or anywhere!

I do not like you or all your smarts.

I do not like you, cross my heart.

Try me! Try me!

Light, I am not gay!

Try me. Try me.

I say and you may.

L Lawliet!

If I try you,

As you say

Will you quit accusing me?

Uh… No. You are Kira.

L! God, you're such a prick!

Uhm… so Light-kun, will you?

You will see!

Kiss. Kiss.

You do like me!

You would do me.

You would do me here or there.

You would do me anywhere.

You would, You could… You should.

Yagami-kun, please.

Fine L, how about the bed?


End file.
